Plus tard, je serais détective
by Neyane
Summary: Fic écrite pour un concours avorté datant de 2013. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Conan veut plus que tout devenir détective. Mais d'où exactement lui vient cette passion? On pourrait croire que cela vient de l'influence de son père, mais la réalité est un peu différente...


L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Bêta lecteur : Deky

Fic initialement écrite pour un concours (datant de 2013 quand même) qui a été abandonné. J'espère que vous apprécierez la fic quand même !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était vraiment une belle journée. Il faisait beau, pas trop chaud, le soleil dispensait une chaleur agréable. Un temps idéal pour sortir et jouer dehors et justement, les Détective Boys en profitaient !

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc de Beika, comme à leur habitude, et cherchaient à décider du jeu qui les occuperait pendant la matinée. Jouer à cache-cache ne les enchantait pas trop, sachant que Conan aurait vite fait de les trouver, idem pour le foot où il avait la fâcheuse tendance de battre tout le monde. Et quand il s'agissait d'enquêtes aussi, il avait toujours un train d'avance. Si bien que la discussion, qui portait initialement sur le choix d'un jeu, dériva de façon inattendue.

-Mais au fait Conan, pourquoi est-ce que tu as envie de devenir détective ? Demanda soudain Mitsuhiko.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudain ?

-C'est vrai ça, tu nous as jamais dit ! S'exclama Ayumi.

Conan parut soudain singulièrement mal à l'aise. On pouvait le voir rougir légèrement.

-Hum, je ne sais plus, c'est juste que mon père était fan d'enquêtes ! On cherchait un jeu ! On pourrait jouer au base-ball tiens !

Cette fois, aucun des Détectives Boys ne parut dupe qu'il cachait quelque chose, et Ai se fit un malin plaisir de revenir sur le sujet visiblement sensible avec son petit sourire coutumier.

-Tiens, notre grand détective aurait quelque chose à cacher ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Répliqua Conan avec une telle tête que personne ne le cru.

-Allez, raconte-nous ! Fit Ayumi, l'air impatiente.

Conan chercha désespérément à détourner leur attention, mais sans succès.

-Allez, raconte ! Lâcha Genta, mi curieux, mi agacé. Pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ?

-Ça n'a aucun intérêt, leur assura Conan.

-Qui sait ? Sourit Ai. Laisse nous en juger !

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Conan abdiqua en soupirant.

-Eh bien...

* * *

_Plusieurs années auparavant..._

C'était une belle journée. Yukiko avait emmené son fils jouer dans le parc. Ce dernier la suivait, déjà accro au ballon, s'amusant à faire rebondir la balle sur son genou ou avec son pied mais il était encore un peu maladroit, la balle s'échappait souvent.

Ils arrivèrent au centre du parc, où Shinichi s'amusa alors à faire rebondir la balle contre un tronc d'arbre tandis que sa mère le regardait faire, attendrie. Néanmoins, il ratait encore très souvent sa cible et devait souvent aller la chercher. Au début, Yukiko s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir tout de suite, car la balle partait parfois loin, et puis elle finit par s'y faire. Une connaissance la distraie alors totalement de son fils et elle ne le vit pas retourner chercher une énième fois la balle, absorbée par sa discussion.

Shinichi s'éloigna encore une fois beaucoup de sa mère, la balle ayant roulée jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc, emportée par son élan et le sol parfois en pente douce à cet endroit. Shinichi tentait vainement de la rattraper mais sa petite taille et sa maladresse d'enfant ne lui permettait pas encore d'aller très vite.

La balle s'arrêta finalement aux pieds d'une bande d'enfants un peu plus âgés que Shinichi.

-Eh, super, regardez, une balle ! S'exclama l'un deux.

Shinichi vint se planter devant eux, essoufflé.

-C'est la mienne, indiqua-t-il. Vous pouvez me la rendre s'il vous plaît ?

Le groupe échangea des regards avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Nan, on veut pas te la rendre.

-Tu permets qu'on joue un peu avec, dis ?

-Non ! S'exclama Shinichi, qui n'avait pas saisit la menace dans leurs voix. Rendez-la moi.

Un éclat d'énervement passa dans les yeux du chef du groupe qui s'avança vers lui, agressif.

-T'as pas compris, minus. Ta balle, maintenant, elle est à nous, c'est clair ?

Mais non, dans l'esprit de Shinichi, ce n'était pas clair. Cette balle lui appartenait, pourquoi devrait-il la leur donner ? Surtout au vu de leur comportement méchant ! Son sens de la justice hérité de son père n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ça.

-Non, rendez-la moi !

Cette fois, le garçon en face de Shinichi perdit patience et bouscula ce dernier, le faisant tomber.

-Dégage petit ! On te l'a dit, la balle est à nous maintenant ! Alors laisse-nous jouer !

Shinichi se remit rapidement sur pieds, furieux.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me la prendre, c'est la mienne !

La bande s'avança pour soutenir son chef, l'air prêt à en découdre. Shinichi fut à nouveau bousculé mais continuait de se lever avec entêtement, cherchant à récupérer son bien, malgré les bleus qu'il commençait à accumuler.

La situation était sur le point de dégénérer d'avantage, les assaillants étant prêt à y aller à coup de poing et de pied tous en même temps cette fois, si une arrivée soudaine ne les avait pas interrompus.

Une claque à l'arrière de la tête du chef du groupe le fit pousser un cri et lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête. Ses comparses qui n'avaient pas bougé reçurent un traitement semblable jusqu'à ce que plus aucun ne fasse attention à Shinichi.

Un homme se tenait devant eux. Il portait un chapeau, un long manteau et avait une pipe à la bouche. Il toisait la bande d'enfants avec un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez les enfants ? Vous vous en prenez à plus jeune que vous ? Vous faites de la peine à voir ! Auriez-vous seulement eu le courage de faire ça seul ?

Son ton, bien que clairement réprobateur, restait dans les acceptables, il ne criait pas. Pourtant, ses paroles eurent autant d'effet que s'il s'était mis à hurler. Les coupables se recroquevillèrent, l'air soudain désireux de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

-On voulait juste jouer m'sieur, lui assura leur chef.

-Ah oui, jouer ? En frappant plus jeune que vous ?

-Non, mais s'il avait bien voulu nous donner son ballon, tenta l'un d'eux...

Le regard de l'homme se durcit, et cette fois le groupe pris ses jambes à son cou, criant de vagues « Pardon ! » et « On le fera plus ! » dans leur débandade.

L'homme s'approcha de Shinichi, ramassa son ballon et lui tendis.

-Tiens petit. Tu as bien fait de leur tenir tête. Face à des gens comme ça, il ne faut surtout pas se laisser faire !

Shinichi prit la balle en hochant la tête, de l'admiration dans les yeux. L'allure de l'homme lui rappelait celle sur un des livres de son père.

-Merci monsieur. C'est vous Sherlock Holmes ?

L'homme parut surpris, mais sourit et inclina son chapeau.

-On peut dire ça. Enchanté petit. Prend soin de toi !

Et il s'éloigna sous le regard admirateur de l'enfant, qui, voyant la classe et l'assurance de cet homme, se fit alors une promesse.

« Plus tard, je serais détective ! »

Comme ce monsieur...

* * *

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Genta . Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?

-Je ne pouvais pas ! Expliqua Conan, exaspéré. Ils étaient plus âgés et plus nombreux.

-Mais t'as les gadgets du professeur Agasa, non ?

-Je ne les avais pas encore.

-Tu as vraiment rencontré Sherlock Holmes ? Demanda Ayumi, émerveillée.

-Non, il s'agissait probablement d'un autre détective ou bien d'une ressemblance fortuite, déclara Ai, qui avait gardé son sourire ironique sur les lèvres pendant presque toute l'histoire. Mais pour un enfant de cet âge, ça doit être quelque chose de marquant, en effet !

Le rouge remonta aux joues de Conan, qui tourna la tête.

-C'est bon, j'avais dit que ce n'était pas intéressant.

-Mais c'est bien ! Sourit Ayumi. Grâce à lui maintenant, tu sais te défendre et tu pourras devenir détective sans problème plus tard !

-Euh... Oui, répondit Conan en souriant.

La discussion dériva sur autre chose et le jeu débuta enfin. Alors qu'il attendait son tour pour jouer au base-ball, Conan sourit en repensant à tout le chemin parcouru depuis.

_Ça y est, c'est fait,_ songea-t-il. _Je suis devenu un détective en tant que Shinichi Kudo, le détective lycéen. Et bientôt, Shinichi reprendra du service..._


End file.
